We Go Together
by notamoderncinderella
Summary: I guess when you think about it we kinda are like that movie Grease instead of TBirds and Pink Ladies we're the Maurders and us.Join the Maurders and their female friends on some journey cause you can only be trapped in a magical school for so long till


We Go Together

I guess when you think about it we kinda are like that movie Grease - instead of T-Birds and Pink Ladies we're the Marauders and us.

_**Prologue**_

_At 5 years-old_

Dear Diary,

I HATE JAMES POTTER! Why can't I play quidditch too? He's a big dummy and I don't have coodies what ever they are! Boys are dumb.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At 11 years-old_

Dear Diary,

James and I both got out Hogwarts letters today! I can't wait! Watch out Hogwarts James and Anna are coming!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaha Anna come look at this!" Lily called across the room to her best friend, who was lying upside down on her bed.

"What? Are you going through my stuff?" asked Anna as she approached Lily.

"Yes, I found a diary of yours," said Lily "It looks as if me and your 5 year old self would really get along"

"Shame that I was only mad at him for a day, so you and 5-year-old me would only have gotten along for a day," replied Anna.

"Bummer," Lily commented.

"He's not as bad as you think, you know," Anna said, giving Lily a look. "Speaking of James, he comes home tonight."

"And I care because?" asked Lily.

"Well our families are close, so we are going over there for dinner," Anna said hurriedly, bracing herself for Lily's reaction. Lily didn't say anything. She just walked over to Anna's bed, grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it to let out a frustrated scream. When she was done, she put the pillow down and flicked Anna off. The last thing she needed was an encounter with James Potter, he had done nothing but make her life hard, he was always pulling some prank or torturing some undeserving student which as a perfect she had to correct making her the bad guy, and Miss Perfect.

_Hey I'm Anna Matthews, and I'll be telling some parts of the story from now on because omniscient narrators get on my nerves. So let me start from the beginning. I'm Anna, 5'8", blonde hair blues eyes. I'm the tough one of my friends yet I too can be girly, if I feel like it. My best friends are Lily Evans_ _and Tunny Peters. Lily is the red-headed beauty of the group with the fiery temper and the motherly attitude (she's like an oxymoron), and Tunny is the big-hearted bookworm/vegan natural earth hippie girl. My other best friend is James Potter, whom I've known forever and who is basically my brother. James is a Marauder along with his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius is James' annoying best friend. He's the bad boy every girl at Hogwarts is in love with, which I don't get. Any relationship with him has to be a relationship with three people: you, him, and his ego. Remus is the gentleman and the sensitive one of the group and I like to hang out with him, because he doesn't bother me like Black does. Oops, I forgot Peter, but so does everyone else. Peter is timid and kind of annoying, not in the way Black is annoying but in that hovering kind of way. And that's my life. It's hard being part of the group everyone wants to be in (just teasing), but really, we're like that cast of that movie Grease without the poodle skirts. But anyway, let me fill you in – we're all in the fifth year. Which means O.W.L.s are coming up. Lily will be going crazy over those because under no circumstances will she allow James and Sirius to out score her. Everyone except me is in Gryffindor House at Hogwarts; I'm in Hufflepuff. That is hard sometimes, because I don't spend as much time as I'd like with my friends and instead have to spend it with the silly girls that are my roommates. But I sneak into the Gryffindor common room all the time anyway. Professor McGonagall considers me an honorary Gryffindor. Anyway, back to my friends and their statuses – relationship-wise, that is. Remus secretly likes Tunny, who secretly likes him back, which is so sweet because they're perfect for each other. But I think Remus is scared, to make a move because of his "problem." James and Lily hate each other, but I personally think they'd be cute together and good for each other. However, Lily likes Henry, who is a pompous big-headed stick-in-the-mud Ravenclaw. This leaves me and Sirius. Sirius annoys me to no end so don't expect us to "fall in love". He's not my type; he has a different girlfriend each week from his fan club, makes top marks without trying, and enjoys pulling pranks constantly. Not exactly perfect boyfriend material._

"Lil, you're ringing," said Anna in surprise.

"It's my cell phone," said Lily, rolling her eyes. It was funny how little her friends knew about the muggle world when she had learned so much about the wizarding world. "Hello? Oh hey mom...seriously? Um yea it's not a problem...uh huh I understand...love you too...bye."

"What was that about?" asked Anna.

"Ann I'm very, very sorry, but my mom wants me to come home," Lily said apologetically.

"I know you don't like James but," Anna started teasing but stopped at Lily's face. "Just kidding Lil. I know how your mom is. I'll go tell my mom to start the fire while you pack up." Anna walked over to Lily and gave her a hug, then walked downstairs.

Anna and her parents walked down their long drive, across the street, and up the equally long drive to the Potters' mansion. It was funny how many times she had made the trek up this long driveway, and yet somehow this time it felt different, as if everything were about to change. And boy was it ever. Anna's father knocked on the impressive door. The door was opened by the Potter's house elf Jeeves, who led them into the formal living room. Inside, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were chatting about Mr. Potter's day at work, but stopped when Anna's family entered.

"Bunny! Anna! How good to see you again, it's really been too long!" Mrs. Potter greeted the Matthews, making Anna suppress a giggle. Mrs. Potter only acted that way when Anna's mother was around. Both women were socialites and that type of greeting was protocol. Everything Anna's mother did was to protocol of society, Mrs. Potter only belonged to society because of her upbringing. Suddenly, a voice behind Anna made her turn.

"Miss me?" asked James.

_Ugh, so you're most likely wandering about my family. My father, Mr. Matthews, works with Mr. Potter at the Ministry, where they are both Aurors. I get along with my dad pretty well, when I see him, that is. His way of making up for not being around is to buy me whatever I want. My mom is a socialite who worries about image and about how many people are coming to the benefit for her latest charity. There is a huge age difference between them and they mostly just do their own thing. I really only consider them the people who gave birth to me; the Potters are my real family._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Basically the Grease reference is surprisingly accurate - James is Danny, Sirius is Kenickie. Anna is Rizzo. Tunny is like Frienchy. Remus and Peter are T-Birds. NOTE: just because everyone resembles Grease characters doesn't mean personalities are identical but the plots might have a few ca-winky-dinks._


End file.
